You Never Forget About Me
by Lily Williams
Summary: O que aconteceria se Lily Evans perdesse a sua memória em um ataque de Comensais à Hogsmead? E, se, a única pessoa da qual ela se lembrasse fosse James Potter?
1. Sangue

_"É impossível apagar de sua memória aquilo que está em permanentemente gravado em seu coração."_

_

* * *

_

As carruagens puxadas por testrálios adentraram no vilarejo chamado de Hogsmead. Aquele seria o primeiro passeio ao vilarejo. Não era absolutamente comum ser no primeiro sábado logo, mas, ataques estavam ficando cada vez mais constantes naquele pequeno vilarejo próximo ao castelo. Para aquele, não era previsto nenhum ataque e poderia ser um dos poucos passeios que teriam naquele ano. A situação do mundo bruxo era extremamente grave e todos sabiam muito bem daquilo. Por isto, agora os alunos eram obrigados à respeitar um certo limite nos aredores da cidade. Não poderiam ultrapassá-los. Se o fizessem estariam totalmente à mercê do perigo dos seguidores de Voldemort.

– É absolutamente terrível o fato de que nós estamos indo para Hogsmead agora, sendo que está tendo o maior perigo de todos nós sermos atacados e mortos por aqueles idiotas! – Reclamou Lily Evans, ou uma certa garota com longos cabelos vermelho-flamejantes, que iam até sua cintura. Seus olhos eram da cor verde-esmeralda e tudo isto constratava muito com a sua pele tão clara como a neve. A neve que caía do céu em cima dos alunos que estavam dirigindo-se à Hogsmead naquele sábado.

– Você verá que não é tão ruim quanto você pensa, Lis. Vamos. Eu estou aqui esperando pra que aquelas bailarinas seguidoras de Voldemort apareçam. Tenho que mostrar à eles umas coisinhas! – Havia uma garota com longos cabelos loiros dourados ao seu lado. A sua pele era tão clara quanto a de Lily. Os seus olhos castanho-escuro contrastavam muito com a sua pele também.

– Isso é terrível vindo de você, sabia? – Ela balançou a cabeça, revirando os olhos – Por Deus, ou tudo que é mais sagrado! Você é imprudente demais, não tem a mínima noção de perigo, Charlotte! Aí, e eu só não sei o que ainda estou fazendo com você aqui nesse vilarejo.

– É simples – De repente, surgiu um garoto de cabelos negros com as pontas viradas para todas as direções. Ele tinha olhos castanho-esverdeados por trás dos óculos de aros redondos. Ele sorria, como alguém que deseja mostrar a quantidade de dentes que tem na boca – Você só está aqui, Evans, para ver se depois de ter me dado aquele fora hoje no salão principal, eu não estava com outra garota aqui.

– Isso é totalmente ridículo, Potter. Você não está cansado de ser tão egôcentrico assim, garoto? Aceite que existe uma garota que não gosta de você! – A ruiva respondeu, rapidamente. No fundo, certa parte dela dizia que aquilo era mentira tudo o que ela estava dizendo. Que, se havia uma garota que não gostava daquele Maroto de óculos, com certeza não era ela. E ela ignorava aquela parte.

– Olhe, Lis – Charlotte interveio antes que a discussão começasse a ficar insuportável. A garota apontou para outro garoto com cabelos negros debaixo do queixo, pele morena e olhos azul-acinzentados que apareceu atrás de James Potter naquele momento. Lily e James viraram – Ele está com outra garota mesmo, minha querida amiga. Aliás, ele sempre anda com ela... então, não é uma novidade grande.

Sirius Black, que estava sorrindo vendo a discussão daqueles dois, fechou a cara. Enquanto Lily e James começavam a gargalhar gostosamente da cara do Maroto, que era hilária pro restante do mundo.

– Outra garota? – Ele sibilou através de seus dentes – Vou te mostrar quem é a garota aq...

Ninguém soube o que ele iria dizer depois daquilo; o restante da frase do garoto perdeu-se no ar, no mesmo momento em que gritos de extremo terror tomaram conta do mesmo. Eles empunharam suas varinhas enquanto olhavam para todos os alunos, em busca de quem haviam emitido aqueles gritos. Era praticamente algo impossível de se fazer, já que os gritos vinham de todas as direções.

– _Eles_ estão invadindo Hogsmead agora! – Surgiu um garoto com cabelos loiro-escuro, olhos cor-de-âmbar. Aquele era Remus Lupin, o terceiro dos quatro Marotos que formavam aquele grupo. Todos o olharam, um pouco assustados com o modo que ele havia surgido. – Eu estava ajudando os alunos mais novos à voltarem para as carruagens. Coisas que nós devemos fazer imediatamente!

– O quê? – Gritou a garota de cabelos loiros, apertando a sua varinha com a mão – Ir de volta e perder toda a diversão daqui? Você está ficando totalmente maluco! – Dizendo isto, Charlotte saiu de lá. Ela sabia que, se ficasse, Lily arrumaria um jeito de impedi-la de ir. Até a azararia ou coisa do tipo.

– Colleno! Colleno! Volte aqui! – Berrou Sirius, que parecia desesperado em ver a loira fugir na direção dos Comensais da Morte. Ou melhor, na direção da própria morte. Seus berros foram em vão – O que deu nela para sair assim desse jeito na direção daqueles maníacos?

– Os seus pais morreram em um ataque de Comensais! – Explicou a ruiva, rapidamente. Depois disto, ela seguiu a mesma direção que a sua melhor amiga. Não iria deixá-la sozinha naquele momento.

– Vamos, _agora!_ – James saiu atrás da ruiva e loira, sendo seguido por seus fiéis amigos.

Lily correu o mais rápido que as suas pernas suportaram correr, pela neve. Era terrível. Em todo o lugar, a ruiva via alunos de Hogwarts e moradores do vilarejo correndo desesperadamente. Os outros, só empunhavam as suas varinhas e esperavam para o que viria. Sem perceber, ela adentrou no perigo mais profundo. Ela atravessou os limites que haviam sido estabelecidos. Ela só percebeu isto quando tropeçou em seus próprios pés, que já não aguentavam o esforço que faziam, e viu que uma caveira negra pairava sob o céu enegrecido naquele instante. As suas mãos procuraram por sua varinha, que havia voado para algum lugar quando ela caiu ao chão. Ela levantou a sua cabeça, que agora dóia, e procurou sua varinha com os seus olhos. Estava muito distante dela. Quando movimentou seu corpo para pegá-la, uma capa preta surgiu bem à sua frente. A capa preta seguida pela máscara conhecida dos Comensais da Morte.

– Veja o que nós temos aqui. – Falou ele. O tom de voz frio encheu os ouvidos de Lily. – Sangue-ruim. Você tem muita coragem de andar em um ataque, sabia? – Ele a segurou bruscamente.

– Me largue – Murmurrou Lily, encontrando forças para fazê-lo em um lugar que não fazia idéia de qual era. Ela mexeu o braço que o Comensal estava segurando, tentando soltá-lo.

O Comensal apenas soltou uma risada tão fria quanto a sua voz. E lhe lançou um feitiço, o qual ela julgou que era um _Petrificus Totalus_, pelo fato de que ela sentiu o seu corpo se transformar em uma pedra naquele mesmo instante. O Comensal largou o seu braço, que estava parado no ar com a tentativa frustada da garota de se soltar dele. Em seguida, segurou o cachecol vermelho e amarelo que estava em volta do pescoço da garota, como se o analisasse minusiosamente. Ela temeu o que ele pudia fazer.

– Coragem. Típico de uma Grifinória – Comentou ele, já soltando o cachecol da garota – Não se preocupe, _sangue-ruim_, eu cuidarei de você agora. Você já deveria saber que veio ao lugar errado.

E ela sabia muito bem. Mas, o que pudia fazer? Ela não ia deixar que a sua quase-irmã ficasse lá, se arriscando. Ela estaria ao lado de Charlotte caso acontecesse alguma coisa. Ela sabia que Charlotte iria estar ao seu lado caso acontecesse alguma coisa, também. Só que, naquele momento, algo aconteceria e a sua melhor amiga loira não sabia. Ninguém fazia a mínima consciência daquilo. Ela estava só.

Ela não fecharia os olhos se pudesse, quando jatos verdes saíram da varinha do Comensal, para a sua direção. Atingindo-a no peito. Ela sentia a sua pele se abrir, como se alguém estivesse cortando-a. E quando olhou para baixo, viu que era quase como aquilo. Os cortes surgiram na sua pele clara. Mas, Lily sabia que aquele não era o pior. Que ele não iria peder uma oportunidade como aquela. Estava certa. Ela soube disto quando viu ele apontando a varinha para a sua cabeça. O jato verde novamente. Uma dor, a dor que parecia dilacerante e desconhecida surgindo do fundo de sua mente. Não havia sangue. Só dor. E, não demorou muito para que a escuridão tomasse conta das vistas dela.

_

* * *

_

James corria virando-se quase sempre, em busca dos cabelos vermelhos que tanto gostava. Ele não conseguia achá-la de jeito nenhum no meio daquela multidão de pessoas correndo. Não conseguiu achar nenhum sinal de Charlotte, também. Esperava que a ruiva estivesse com ela. Que Sirius ou Remus já tivessem achado-as. Cada um foi para um canto, no meio daquela confusão.

– _Pontas_ – Ele reconheceu a voz de Sirius. Meteu a mão no bolso das vestes, tirando de lá dentro um pequeno pedaço de espelho. Nele, estava a imagem de Sirius Black refletida.

– Vocês as acharam, Almofadinhas? – Perguntou ele. O seu tom de voz mostrava muito bem seu desespero e sua anciosidade. Ele estava torcendo mentalmente para que resposta fosse positiva.

– Nós achamos a Colleno. – A esperança foi por água à baixo – Ela diz que não viu mais a ruiva, depois que saiu de perto de nós naquela hora. Você... você ainda não a achou?

– Não – Ele respondeu, enquanto observava os jatos verdes de luz. Aquilo significava que eles já tinham começado a atacar. Olhou para o céu, onde a Marca Negra estava. De repente, já sabia onde ela estava naquele momento. E desejava que estivesse bem – Eu falo com você depois!

O maroto colocou o espelho dentro de suas vestes novamente; sem dar chanches para que Sirius falasse mais alguma coisa. Correu do modo mais rápido que pode na direção da Marca, segurando a sua varinha fortemente em suas mãos, enquanto todos os outros fugiam desesperadamente dela. Assim que chegou no lugar onde a Marca Negra fora lançada, parou brutamente. Reconheceu, ao longe, os cabelos ruivos de Lily. Na frente do mesmo, havia um Comensal da Morte. O ódio tomou conta do mesmo.

– Pare com isto agora. – Sibilou ele, aproximando-se do Comensal, que parou de lançar feitiços na garota e virou para ele no mesmo momento, já erguendo a sua varinha em mãos. James fez o mesmo, porém, sendo muito mais rápido do que o Comensal – _Estupefaça!_

O homem encapuzado voou para longe dos dois. Ele observou o corpo de Lily, jogado ao chão. Os seus cabelos vermelhos estavam misturados com o sangue que havia debaixo de seu corpo. Ele carregou a garota com o maior cuidado possível e correu para fora daquele lugar, antes que o Comensal acordasse novamente. Adentrou alguns arbustos, tomando um caminho diferente do que fizera para ir. Ele conhecia o lugar muito bem, pois já havia ido diversas vezes no mesmo com os Marotos. Parou somente quando já estava em frente aos portões do castelo. O terror parecia não ter chegado lá ainda, mas, haviam alunos correndo desesperadamente do vilarejo para o castelo. Observou o rosto dela enquanto corria. Ele não ia suportar se ela estivesse morta; definitivamente não iria. Ele queria ver as esmeraldas novamente. E iria.

Balançou a cabeça, na tentativa frustada de afastar os seus pensamentos ruins da cabeça. Andou até parar em frente à Enfermaria do castelo, na qual já haviam diversos alunos feridos. Era vísivel que ali ninguém parecia estar tão gravemente ferido quanto a ruiva que estava nos seus braços.

– O quê aconteceu com a Senhorita Evans, Potter? – Indagou a medibruxa, assim que viu a ruiva ensaguentada nos braços do maroto de óculos. Assim que ele abriu a boca, ela o cortou: – Vamos, bote-a em cima daquela cama. Vou buscar algumas poções e outra roupa para a garota.

Ele assentiu e fez aquilo que foi dito. Colocou a garota na cama que Madame Pomfrey apontara, a que estava muito mais afastada do que as demais camas. Quando a medibruxa apareceu, James teve de sair para que ela trocasse a roupa de Lily. Depois que o garoto havia saído e ela fechou as cortinas, tirou a roupa de Lily rapidamente, colocando um vestido branco típico no lugar. Analisou todos os cortes que a garota tinha. Certamente, ela fora esfaquiada e perdera muito sangue. Trabalhou rápido, limpando todas as feridas da garota antes de lançar um feitiço para que elas cicatrizassem. Em seguida, deu uma poção para repor o sangue que ela havia perdido. Porém, ela só percebeu o quanto a situação de Lily era grave, quando suspendeu as suas pálpebras para verificar como os seus olhos estavam.

Sangue. Tudo que havia por debaixo das pálpebras da ruiva era sangue. Tudo que encobria seus olhos agora, antes verde-esmeralda, era o sangue. Puro sangue. Ela soltou um pequeno grito de terror, e se afastou da cama da garota com uma mão sob a sua boca. James, assustado com o grito que Madame Pomfrey havia dado, passou pela cortina branca que envolvia a cama e adentrou no lugar.

– O que aconteceu, Madame Pomfrey? – Perguntou o garoto, preocupado que o caso da garota estivesse piorado. A verdade é que, ele já estava grave demais desde o ínicio. A mulher não virou.

– Potter... não encoste nesta garota. Não encoste. Eu... eu vou buscar mais algumas poções com o Professor Slughorn. – Mentiu a medibruxa – Você não pode encostar nela. Em nenhuma hipótese!

James não entendeu nada do que ela havia dito. Apenas ouviu quando ela saiu do lugar, dizendo, de modo que ele julgou que era para si própria, que nunca havia visto um caso como aquilo. Então, era mais grave do que ele imaginara? Não era possível. Virou-se para a ruiva. Antes ela estava ferida. Mas, agora, que a medibruxa havia curado os seus ferimentos, não parecia ser tão grave.

Suas suspeitas foram confirmadas quando Madame Pomfrey surgiu na Enfermaria novamente. Ela não estava acompanhada por Slughorn e suas poções, e sim por Minerva McGonagall e Dumbledore. De fato era muito mais grave do que ele estava imaginado que era. Muito mais. O desespero voltou.

– O que aconteceu aqui, Papoula? – Perguntou Dumbledore; a sua voz soava suave demais para aquele momento. James apertava as suas mãos em um canto, as mãos que já soavam frio.

– Eu ainda não consigo acreditar que Evans foi atacada. – Comentou a professora McGonagall, que balançava a cabeça negativamente, lamentando. Depois, virou-se para James. – Onde o senhor a achou?

– Acredito que primeiro temos de saber quão grave é o caso da Senhorita Evans, Minerva. – O senhor de óculos meia-lua e uma enorme barba branca interveio.

A medibruxa fez um gesto para que os dois se aproximassem mais da cama da garota. O fizeram. Quando estavam próximos o suficiente, a mulher tocou o rosto de Lily cuidadosamente e puxou uma das pálpebras da garota para cima. Mais uma vez, o sangue foi revelado. Tanto McGonall quanto Dumbledore se assustaram com a gravidade do que a garota tinha. Porém, ninguém ficou tão espantado quanto certo maroto de óculos de aros redondos que observava aquela cena um pouco mais distante.

– Terrível. – Pronunciou Dumbledore, depois de um minuto de silêncio – Absolutamente terrível... Papoula, a Senhorita Evans deverá ser mandada para o St. Mungus o mais rápido possível. Minerva, creio que você poderá ficar encarregada de avisar a família dela – Ela assentiu de modo positivo e logo saiu da Enfermaria, ainda surpresa. – James, creio que poderá vir comigo até minha sala, sim?

Ele, que até então se encontrava em um certo transe devido à cena que havia visto, acenou com a cabeça e seguiu Dumbledore para fora da Enfermaria. O caminho até a sala de Dumbledore – que era alguns andares à cima, foi feito no mais profundo silêncio entre os dois. James estava muito preocupado com a ruiva que agora seria mandada para o hospital. Ele nunca imaginara que seria grave daquele jeito. Quando os dois adentraram na sala do diretor, o mesmo sentou na sua típica cadeira. James sentou-se na cadeira que estava em frente à mesa de Dumbledore e esperou pelas perguntas.

– Então, meu jovem, você já deve saber que o chamei aqui para que você conte a história – Disse Dumbledore, ajeitando os seus óculos meia-lua sob seu torto nariz.

– É claro – Respondeu James, para enfim começar a contar. Explicou que eles conversaram bem, até que começaram à ouvir os gritos desesperados. Que Remus surgiu, avisando que estavam atacando. Explicou que Charlotte havia corrido para ajudar com os Comensais quando Remus disse para todos eles voltarem para o castelo. Falou que Lily havia ido atrás, já que as duas eram como irmãs. E que eles três haviam seguido-as, mas se separaram para as encontrarem mais rápido. Explicou que Sirius encontrou a Charlotte, mas não tinha nenhum sinal da ruiva. E que ele a encontrou mais tarde no lugar em que havia sido feita a Marca Negra, sendo atacada por um Comensal da Morte.

– Aquela atitude já era algo que era possível de se esperar da Senhorita Evans e Colleno. Amigas inseparáveis. O tipo de amizade que muitos morrem sem ter conhecido – Falou Dumbledore, como se ele próprio estivesse perdido em seus pensamentos naquele momento – Porém, o ataque foi controlado por aurores que chegaram do Ministério. Eu suponho que, agora, o senhor deseje acompanhar ela até lá.

– Está certo – Confirmou o garoto, abrindo um pequeno sorriso. – E, quanto a família dela?

– Minerva entrou em contato com os pais dela. Eles apareceram muito em breve no St. Mungus. Agora, vá. Eu sei que dela desejará vê-lo ao seu lado quando acordar. – O seu tom de voz transmitia uma certeza que James gostaria muito de ter naquele momento. Ou melhor, duas.

A primeira e principal certeza que ele gostaria de ter, é aquela de que ela acordaria. A seguinte, e não muito menos importante para o Maroto, é de que ela gostaria de vê-lo assim que ela acordasse. Mas, ele apenas se despediu de Dumbledore com um pequeno aceno de cabeça e caminhou rápido novamente para a Enfermaria. De lá, eles seguiram para o hospital bruxo através de uma Chave-de-Portal.

– Potter, este aqui é Joshua Houston – Madame Pomfrey o apresentou para um homem alto, meio magro e calvo, sendo que havia enorme abertura em meio à seus cabelos castanhos. Os dois apenas se cumprimentaram com um leve aceno de cabeça – Ele é um especialista em lesões cérebrais por feitiços.

– Agora, digam-me, o que aconteceu com esta garota? – Perguntou dr. Houston, fitando a ruiva que estava nos braços de James naquele momento. Ele fizera questão de ele próprio carregá-la.

– Ela foi atacada por um feitiço desconhecido de um Comensal da Morte – Começou ela – Eu acho que o feitiço perfurou alguma parte do cérebro dela. Você necessita analisar os seus olhos. Olhe.

O homem aproximou-se de Lily, puxando a pálpebra dela para cima logo em seguida. Assustou-se tanto quanto as outras pessoas que haviam visto aquilo. James recusou-se à olhar novamente, e virou o olhar para outro lado que não fosse para a ruiva que jazia em seus braços no momento. Depois do susto, o homem conjurou uma maca para a garota e chamou alguns outros medibruxos que a levaram de lá.

– Eu irei examiná-la agora. O caso é grave aparentemente. A família deve ser avisada. – Dizendo isto, ele seguiu na mesma direção que a maca tinha ido, adentrando no quarto em que Lily estava.

James acabou ficando sozinho no St. Mungus, esperando por alguma notícia. Já que, a Madame Pomfrey havia dito que iria falar com Minerva para saber se os pais de Lily já estavam indo para lá. Cada segundo que se passava, parecia que toda aquela situação piorava mais e mais. Ele já não suportava. A incerteza de não saber se ela iria viver ou não. Do que havia acontecido. Desespero. Angústia. Terrível. E tudo o que ele queria era que seu anjo ruivo saísse de lá. Não que definitivamente virasse um _anjo_.

_

* * *

_

O céu refletia a escuridão naquele local. Que local era aquele? Aquela ruiva certamente nunca iria saber responder. Ela sabia que a escuridão era constante, a escuridão era fria e sombria. Escuridão. Tudo naquele local se resumia na mais terrível escuridão que ela já vira em sua vida. Afinal, ela estava viva? E ela já não sabia mais de nada. E ela já não queria mais saber de nada. Adentrava naquela escuridão. Ela, que parecia ser tão fria e confortável ao mesmo tempo. Oras... ela havia descoberto que o frio é bom. Ela lembrava-se vagamente de ter caído ao frio horas mais tarde. Ou seriam anos? Aquela era mais uma das questões que Lily Evans jamais saberia responder. Indagava-se e continuava a indagar-se. Sabendo que tudo o que ela sabia resumia-se à nada. Como a escuridão do local. Como o seu caminho. Ela caminhava do nada, na direção do nada. De nada ela sabia. De nada ela queria saber. Existia a remota possibilidade dela não saber quem era a si mesma. Parou. E ela não sabia também. Andou. De repente, ela sabia. Ela sabia que já não existia nada. Que a escuridão nada era. Nada. Que tudo resumia-se no vazio.

Pudera o vazio ser o mesmo que a escuridão? Também não sabia. Começou a achar inútil demais o fato de que indavaga-se sabendo que não saberia responder, de nada sabia.

Mas, o vazio _tinha_ que significar necessariamente escuridão? Aquela era uma pergunta que Lily agora gostaria muito de saber responder. E ela o fez. Já que o vazio nada era, o vazio não era escuridão. O vazio continuava vazio de modo insuportável para a ruiva, mas, já não era negro. Era branco. Branco como a pele do garoto que agora estava parado na sua frente. Arqueou a sua sombrancelha vermelha.

– Você estava aqui antes? De onde você veio? – E ela olhou para os lados, buscando algo. Nada ela encontrou. Tudo o que existia ali era o branco vazio.

– Eu estava aqui. Eu sempre estive aqui, Lily. Você sempre soube disto, também.

Agora ela estava mais confusa do que estava antes. O garoto de cabelos negros bagunçados, com óculos de aros redondos por cima de olhos castanho-esverdeados sabia o seu nome. Ela sentia que já o conhecia, ela sentia o seu coração batendo de modo tão rápido agora. De modo tão _vivo_. Antes, ela tinha até mesmo esquecido-se de que tinha um coração. Isto é, se ela sabia da existência dele.

– Eu não sabia. Eu não sei quem é você. Não há nada que eu saiba. – Respondeu ela.

– Você não pode se enganar por tanto tempo. Você de nada pode saber, mas você sabe quem sou eu. Você nunca se esquecerá de mim. Vamos, Lily, diga o meu nome. O meu nome.

De repente, ela sabia de alguma coisa. Ela sabia que ele estava certo sobre aquilo. Ela sabia que não sabia de nada. Tudo o que apareceu em sua mente vazia e branca – branca como o lugar em que os dois estavam naquele momento – foi um nome, nome que ela jamais poderia esquecer.

– James... James Potter. James Potter.

Ela disse. Repitiu. E repitiu. Ela repitiu mais milhões de vezes, fazendo com que o garoto à sua frente desse um maravilhoso sorriso sincero. Ela o acompanhou. Depois, nada mais era vazio para ela.

_

* * *

_

– _James Potter, seu filho de uma mandrágora, diabrete de óculos, olhe para o espelho já!_ – Ouviu uma voz conhecida dizendo. Parecia muito longe. O seu coração encheu-se de esperança de que poderia ser Lily. Mas, tudo isto foi para o lixo quando confirmou que era apenas o seu espelho. E nele estava...

– Colleno? – Exclamou ele, ao ver a imagem de uma garota com longos cabelos dourados e olhos castanhos em vez de algum Maroto ali; o que seria mais provável – Como é que você descobriu sobre o espelho e está com ele? Aconteceu algo com um dos Marotos? O que houve?

A expressão da loira através do espelho era da mais pura raiva. O seu rosto ficou vermelhíssimo.

– Você está me perguntando o que aconteceu? – Gritou ela – Querido, você está invertendo todos os papéis aqui! Eu quem tenho que perguntar isto! Você sumiu com a minha amiga! O que aconteceu? O que houve? Eu soube que houve um casso gravíssimo de um aluno, ele foi transferido para o St. Mungus e tudo o mais. Absolutamente terrível. Passe logo para a minha amiga, eu estou desesperada!

– Desesperada é pouco! – Agora, outra pessoa quem gritou ao fundo. Ele pode ver os cabelos de Sirius e Remus ao fundo do ambiente. – Essa aí só faltou arrancar os nossos cabelos aqui!

– Você não pode reclamar, Black. Também ficaria assim se tivesse acontecido algo com um dos Marotos! Considerando o fato de que você também é uma garota, lembra? – E ela virou-se para James de novo, largando um Sirius Black muito enfurecido para trás. – Fale logo o que aconteceu aí.

– É muito complicado para que eu conte por espelho, Colleno. Complicado demais... – O que ele falaria se perdeu no momento em que ele avistou uma mulher com cabelos loiros curtos e olhos verde-esmeralda como os de Lily. Olhos bondosos, que agora estavam preocupados. Atrás da mulher, apareceu um homem que tinha os cabelos avermelhados de Lily. Eram seus pais; Elizabeth e John Evans – Tenho que fechar, os pais de Evans já chegaram aqui e tenho de falar com eles.

Ele guardou o espelho rápido. Só entendeu a burrada que tinha cometido ao ouvir o berro dela, que dizia algo que ele reconheceu como "ENTÃO FOI ELA!" e fez questão de ignorá-lo. Virou-se para os dois, que agora pareciam mais perdidos do que nunca naquele lugar. Acenou para os dois.

– O que aconteceu com a nossa filha? – A mulher de olhos verdes perguntou para o garoto.

– Onde está o médico que está cuidando do caso dela? – O homem indagou também.

– Ele está examinando-a aí dentro faz algum tempo. – Apontou para a porta do quarto ao lado da cadeira em que ele se encontrava sentado. – Eu não sei o que ela tem, não recebi notícias até agora.

Assim que os pais de Lily jogaram-se nas cadeiras ao lado de James, a porta do quarto dela foi aberta e de lá saiu o mesmo homem alto, magro e calvo. Ele parou em frente aos três, sem expressão.

– Senhor e Senhora Evans, eu suponho – Cumprimentou os dois ao lado do garoto. Todos eles já tinham se levantado em um só pulo quando viram a porta se abrindo. – Vocês podem entrar. – E aqueles dois não demoraram nada a fazê-lo. James, permaneceu no mesmo lugar que estava. O medibruxo fitou o garoto e fez um gesto para que ele seguisse também. – É necessário que você entre também.

Foi o que eles fizeram. Depois que todos já estavam ao redor da cama em que encontrava-se a garota de cabelos vermelhos e que todos os outros medibruxos haviam saído, Houston pronunciou algo.

– O que a Senhorita Evans sofreu é muito mais grave do que todos nós imaginávamos – Começou ele, que havia juntado as suas mãos nas costas e agora andava pela sala. – Obviamente, houve lesão em seu cérebro. Caso contrário, Pomfrey não teria mandado-a para um especialista nesses casos. Porém, eu nunca vi um caso tão grave quanto este em todos os meus anos aqui no St. Mungus. Os Comensais estão começando à inovar. Eu conheci casos de pessoas que pareciam ter sido esfaqueadas. Esse é diferente; é como se tivessem esfaqueado-a por dentro. E justo em uma região do cérebro, tão sensível... Ela viverá, poderá sair daqui depois de uma semana de tratamento. Porém, a área afetada era muito sensível, como eu acabei de dizer. Infelizmente, as coisas não serão iguais. Senhorita Evans perdeu a sua memória. Ela se lembrará do que aprendeu na vida. Porém, ela não se lembrará de vocês e nem de quem ela é.

O espanto foi evidente no rosto daqueles três. Antes que alguém pudesse falar algo, o medibruxo mais uma vez interveio, continuando à falar.

– Existe apenas uma pessoa de quem ela se lembrará. Depois de ter sofrido tal mutilação em seu cérebro, eu dúvido que ela se esqueça algum dia dela. A única pessoa que poderá ajudar Senhorita Evans no processo de recuperação de sua memória; o que eu creio que dará certo.

– Quem é? – Depois da curiosidade, havia um traço de curiosidade no rosto de cada um deles. E o espanto voltaria para os rostos deles muito em breve.

O medibruxo parou de andar naquele mesmo momento e se aproximou deles.

– Você – Ele apontou para James, que assustou-se – Parece que o senhor marcou a vida dela.

Todos olharam para o garoto, tão espantados quanto o próprio estava.

– Como eu? Como o senhor pode ter tanta certeza sobre isto? – Indagou ele. Apesar de parecer tão confuso por fora, ele sentia-se imensamente aliviado por dentro. Talvez Dumbledore tivesse razão.

– Fiz uma certa avaliação da mente dela. Tudo o que resta lá é o branco; e o senhor. Além disto, ela chamou pelo seu nome diversas vezes. Algo pouco comum, eu devo dizer.

Ele não esperou nada mais até caminhar para perto da ruiva. Ela estava mais pálida do que era, e ainda sim, parecia absolutamente linda como sempre fora. James segurou a mão da garota com cuidado entre as suas. Elas estavam frias, pareciam tão frágeis. Ela parecia frágil agora. Acariciou-as. Nem estava se importando com o fato de que todos ali o observavam atentamente.

Parecia um fato óbvio demais para o restante do mundo o amor que existia ali.

* * *

Então...

Deus, Merlin ou sei lá o quê...

Eu estou que nem uma louca aqui! Vou desmaiar, não sei.

Sei lá.

Eu só preciso saber o que vocês acharam, é sério. Vamos, podem me xingar. Eu sei que está horrível, sei lá.

Tá bom, eu estou muito confusa. Não sei de nada, tipo a Lily. Só que, diferente dela, não perdi minha memória.

Eu acho.

O importante são as reviews, afinal, eu necessito saber o que vocês acharam. É vital para mim.

Vital, sabe. Absolutamente vital. O que significa que a minha vida está aí, em risco. Então, não me deixem morrer.

Tudo bem, ninguém se importa mesmo... *corta os pulsos*

Ok, acabei com o meu showzinho. Por favor, REVIEWS!

Beijos.


	2. Realidade?

Obrigada MESMO pelas Reviews! Respondendo:

**Moony Silva**: Ahhh, muito obrigada. Espero que continue acompanhando.

**Nah Portela**: Que bom que você amou! Obrigada, viu?

**llady Lily PCJG**: Oi! Então... eu nem postei ela em outro lugar UJDOAIS Primeira vez que eu posto. Eu gosto de coisas assim... só não vou negar que é meeeesmo estranho! HDOAIDOA Tá aqui o segundo cápitulo. Beijos.

**Jen Valentine**: OWWWWWWWWN! Eu fico muito feliz que você tenha gostado. Sério. Obrigada.

**sango7higurashi**: Ahh, obrigada por dizer que eu escrevo bem também! Espero que você goste do segundo cápitulo.

**Mih Brandon Cullen**: Ok... tenho que confessar que a sua Review quase me fez desmaiar! HDIAUDOAIDS Sério que você gostou da história tanto assim? Eu também sou meio assim, choro sempre HDAIDOAID Poxa, obrigada meeeeeeesmo amor! Estou quase me emocionando aqui e ok, parei.

**Maga do 4**: É o que todos nós esperamos, certo? JDOAIDO Obrigada amor.

Bom, aqui está o segundo.

* * *

Agora James estava mais uma vez sentado na poltrona próxima ao quarto. Os pais de Lily tinham o direito de ficar mais um pouco com a sua filha antes de partirem novamente para a Londres trouxa. Ele já não conseguia pensar em uma justificativa para que Lily se lembrasse dele. Só dele. Dele. Aquilo meio que parecia surreal demais. Ele esperava tudo, até que a garota se lembrasse de Severus Snape.

– Sr. Potter – Ouviu uma voz tirando-o de seus desvaneios. Ao suspender o olhar, se deparou com Minerva McGonagall olhando-o sem expressão alguma em seu rosto marcado por rugas – Vim buscá-lo. O senhor não poderá passar o restante de sua vida sentado na porta do quarto da Srta. Evans.

– Eu poderei voltar para vê-la depois? – Perguntou, meio receoso da resposta.

– Acho que é óbvio que terá de voltar. Afinal, ela apenas se lembra do senhor, não é? – Era certo que as notícias corriam muito rápido por lá. E agora ele estava se dando conta do quão rápido era – Mas, acho melhor discutirmos isto mais tarde. Deverá descansar por enquanto, já está aqui há muito tempo.

Ele não contestou. Os dois usaram novamente uma Chave-de-Portal, a qual foi diretamente para a sala de Dumbledore. Não seria possível tirar o feitiço anti-aparatação, quanto mais quando o vilarejo extremamente próximo do castelo havia sido atacado. Era um risco que eles não pudiam correr, de fato.

– Ohh, James – Dumbledore avistou os dois materializando-se à sua frente – Vá descansar, você já passou tempo demais ao lado da Srta. Evans; poderá voltar para lá mais tarde com seus amigos. Creio que eles também desejam saber como ela está, já que vinheram falar comigo.

– O que o senhor disse para eles, professor?

– Eu respondi que você os explicaria quando chegasse apenas. E depois mandei Minerva para lá, buscá-lo. Agora, como você já deve saber, tem de descansar.

James seguiu sozinho até a Torre da Grifinória. Murmurrou a senha para a Mulher Gorda, sendo que ela teve de fazer um pouco de esforço para escutá-lo pela altura que ele falava. Depois que o retrato girou, James se arrastou até o ínicio da Sala Comunal, onde já pode ver os Marotos e Charlotte sentados em poltronas próximas à lareira, que estava ascesa naquele momento. Andou até eles.

– Potter! Você voltou! – Exclamou Charlotte, levantando do sofá com um pulo de meio metro. Era possível ver que os olhos dela estavam vermelhos; de tal modo quanto o seu nariz. Ela passou as costas da mão por sua bochecha, tirando o rastro de uma lágrima e falou: – Qual é a situação dela?

– Tenha calma, Colleno – Interferiu Remus – O Pontas deve estar cansado de tanto ficar lá agora. Ele tem que descansar antes e depois nos contará, não é?

– Sim – Concordou James – Eu vou tomar um banho e comer alguma coisa agora. Falo com vocês mais tarde então.

Ele se dirigiu para as escadas do dormitório masculino logo, sem dar chance alguma de resposta. Chegando em seu dormitório, tratou de tomar um longo banho e colocou a Capa da Invisibilidade depois que vestiu suas roupas. Não queria ser visto por ninguém, muito menos que perguntassem o que tinha acontecido com Lily. Por isso, sentiu-se bem mais seguro por debaixo de sua capa, enquanto andava até a Cozinha. Estava um pouco cedo para que o jantar fosse servido e tarde para o almoço. Comeu algo e caminhou sem pressa alguma para o sétimo andar; onde estava a Torre da Grifinória. Ele estava certo ao imaginar que Charlotte fosse voar em seu pescoço para saber logo alguma notícia, já sem a capa.

– Eu _necessito_ que você fale alguma coisa! Pelo amor de Deus! – Ela praticamente gritou. Agora, seus olhos pareciam estar muito mais vermelhos do que antes e seus cabelos estavam desgrenhados.

– Colleno! Você tem que se acalmar – Sirius a tirou de cima do pescoço de James, segurando-a fortemente em seus braços. Ela pareceu se acalmar com aquilo. James arqueou sua sombrancelha – Err, então, você pode nos falar o que realmente aconteceu por lá, Pontas?

Quando todos estavam sentados em poltronas, James começou a explicar tudo o que ocorreu. Até o momento em que ele a encontrou em Hogsmead. No final, enquanto os outros dois Marotos tinham os queixos quase ao chão, Charlotte já tinha começado a chorar e soluçar desesperadamente.

– Ela realmente está mal – Disse James, enquanto olhava pra a loira, que Sirius tentava acalmar, sem perceber que aquela era uma tarefa totalmente impossível.

– Eu realmente espero que a Evans melhore. Acho que ela melhorará com a sua ajuda – Remus fitava o rosto do garoto e não percebeu que ele estava se referindo à loira.

– É, eu estou meio confiante disso – Falou ele – Almofadinhas, eu acho que você deveria levar a Colleno para a Enfermaria agora. Madame Pomfrey é a única que pode ajudar no caso dela.

– Eu... eu... não preciso que você me leve – Ela tentou dar um passo à frente para mostrar que estava boa o suficiente para andar, porém, acabou se contradizendo quando quase caiu ao chão.

– Vamos. Você vem comigo. – E ele a carregou em seus braços em meio segundo, saíndo da sala comunal carregando-a. Algumas quartanistas que entravam pelo retrato naquela hora se assustaram.

– Como aqueles dois se aproximaram assim em tão pouco tempo? – Indagou ele, curioso.

– É algo que eu também gostaria de saber – Foi o que Remus respondeu, apenas – Eu aposto que você está se perguntando constantemente por quê a Evans só se lembra de você.

– Você está certo. Eu... eu nunca esperava por isso, sabe? Por nada disso que aconteceu hoje.

– Ela não te odeia como diz odiar – Falou ele – Essa é a maior prova disto.

– Mesmo assim, eu não sei. Não há nenhuma certeza sobre o assunto e não haverá uma logo.

– Sim – Ele já estava começando à se levantar da poltrona – Eu tenho que entregar uns relatórios aqui para a McGonagall agora. – Apontou para uns pergaminhos que estavam em cima da poltrona – Vejo você mais tarde, ou não.

Assim como Sirius havia feito, Remus saiu pela passagem do retrato da Mulher Gorda. Depois de ficar por mais alguns segundos sentado na poltrona sozinho, James decidiu que o melhor era voltar para o dormitório. Ele estava mesmo cansado e só percebeu isto no momento em que caiu na cama.

_

* * *

_

Era cedo ainda quando James levantou de sua cama. Ele conseguia se lembrar que o seu sonho foi repleto de cores e cabelos vermelhos acompanhados de esmeraldas. Depois de colocar trocar as suas vestes no banheiro do dormitório, desceu as escadas para a sala comunal. As coisas pareciam ter menos sentido agora que ela não estava mais ali. Esperava que em breve aquilo acabasse, ele sabia que não iria conseguir aguentar por mais tempo. Talvez até aguentasse, se tivesse mais certezas. Só que, parecia que naquele mundo de guerra, certeza sobre o futuro era a última coisa que eles poderiam ter.

– Você está realmente abatido demais com tudo isso – Reconheceu a voz de Remus Lupin, no pé da escada do dormitório masculino. Ele apenas balançou a cabeça positivamente.

– É impossível não ficar, com toda essa história agora – Respondeu ele, se virando para a janela ao seu lado mais uma vez. O tempo estava aparentemente nublado agora – Onde está o Almofadinhas?

– Ele não vai tomar café agora. Vai descer diretamente para a Enfermaria, de acordo com ele, em uma verdadeira missão impossível para resgatar Colleno de lá – Remus soltou uma risada, e tudo o que James fez foi esbouçar um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios. Estava cada vez mais difícil sorrir – Vamos ir logo tomar café? Você vai acabar indo fazer companhia a Evans realmente se não comer.

– Está bem – Ele se virou mais uma vez para o loiro, que já caminhava na sua direção – Vamos de uma vez para o salão principal.

Os dois caminharam em silêncio. Quando chegaram no salão, o mesmo estava quase vazio. Só os professores já estavam sentados na devida mesa e alguns dos alunos da Grifinória e Corvinal. Sentaram-se na mesa e começaram a tomar o café no mesmo silêncio. Depois de alguns minutos, Sirius surgiu no salão acompanhado de Charlotte, que tinha os cabelos mais arrumados do que no dia anterior.

– Bom dia – Disseram, juntos e foram respondidos por um mesmo bom-dia.

– Potter... eu sei que você deve estar ficando louco por minha causa, já que eu estou enchendo o seu saco sempre e tudo o mais. Mas, nós podemos visitar a Lis hoje? – Implorou ela, enquanto sentava-se próxima à Sirius na mesa da Grifinória. Era verdade que os dois tinham ficado muito próximos.

– Isso é injusto! – Resmungou Sirius, fazendo com que todos o olhassem – Você está enchendo o meu saco toda hora agora. E cadê as minhas desculpas, hein, Senhorita Colleno?

– Eu sinto muito, mas elas se perderam no meio do caminho – Respondeu ela, simplesmente. Os dois Marotos riram, enquanto Sirius fechou a cara – Além do mais, você é um caso à parte.

– Só porque sou eu te... hm, consola? – Sua expressão agora era de falsa indignação – Oh, estou me sentindo muito usado agora. Acho que eu devo começar a cobrar pelos meus serviços!

– Você está pensando em realmente se vender, é? – Perguntou Charlotte, fitando o Maroto.

– Eu sei que você será a primeira à querer me comprar. Afinal, você me ama. – Agora, ele estava com um sorriso extremamente convencido no rosto.

– Não tenha tanta certa, querido. Eu costumo gastar meus dinheiro em 'produtos' melhores.

Com aquilo, era impossível não gargalhar. James apenas deu uma pequena risada, vendo os seus outros amigos rindo abertamente do que Charlotte dissera, o que chamou a atenção de todos ali. Mas, os três que ainda riam foram interrompidos por um garoto meio gordinho e com cabelos cor-de-palha.

– Vocês estavam rindo do quê? – Perguntou Peter Pettigrew, sentando-se ao lado deles na mesa.

– Nada não, Rabicho – Sirius respondeu rapidamente, parando de rir, assim como os outros.

O café seguiu tranquilamente. Ninguém mais ousou falar uma palavra sequer depois daquilo, pois um clima meio triste havia se instalado no local. Depois de terem terminado o café, todos seguiram para a sala comunal da Grifinória novamente, largando Peter para trás, já que o mesmo disse que queria ficar e comer mais um pouco. Era algo de costume, Peter vivia comendo e se atrasava para as aulas.

– O que nós faremos agora? – Perguntou Charlotte, sentando-se em uma poltrona e mexendo as suas mãos impacientemente – Quer dizer... quando nós falaremos com Dumbledore ou McGonagall?

– Você está muito apressada, Colleno – Disse Remus – Eles ainda estão no salão principal. O café só está começando agora. Nós temos que dar mais um tempo.

– Eu sei, só que eu realmente preciso ver a Lily. Estou morrendo de preocupação.

– Te entendo bem – Foi James quem disse dessa vez e os outros três o olharam. Ele mexeu em suas vestes e tirou o Mapa do Maroto de dentro da mesma, abrindo-o e apontou a varinha pro mesmo e murmurrou um _Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom_, fazendo com que vários pontinhos surgissem, logo mostrando os nomes de cada um dos alunos e professores. Dumbledore já estava em sua sala – Ele já está de volta para a sua sala. Nós podemos ir agora. – E apontando para o pergaminho novamente, o maroto de óculos murmurrou: – _Malfeito feito._

O caminho até a sala do diretor foi feito no mais absoluto silêncio. Assim que chegaram à frente das gárdulas, ninguém sabia muito bem qual a senha. Remus parou e pareceu refletir por segundos. Em seguida, ele caminhou até a frente deles e falou:

– Feijõeszinhos de todos os sabores – Uma passagem foi revelada.

– Como você sabia a senha, Aluado? – Perguntou Sirius, curioso.

– É simples. – Começou ele, mesmo sabendo que aquilo não era tão simples quanto aparentava ser – Vocês já deveriam ter percebido que o diretor só coloca nomes de doces e essas coisas. Foi fácil.

– CDF – Disse Charlotte, balançando sua cabeça de modo negativo.

– Absolutamente CDF – Completou Sirius.

Eles adentraram pela passagem, chegando na porta da sala do diretor em poucos segundos. Logo foi James quem tomou à frente deles, batendo na porta.

– Nós... – O garoto foi interrompido antes mesmo que começasse à falar direito.

– Vocês podem entrar – Ouviram a suave voz do diretor e aporta abriu-se naquele segundo – Já esperava que vocês vinhessem pela manhã me visitar. Melhor, pedir para visitar a Srta. Evans.

– Então... – Começou Charlotte – O senhor nos deixará ir visitá-la agora?

– É claro que sim. Vamos, a Chave-de-Portal que programei sairá em poucos segundos. Andem.

A chave era uma bácia em cima de um pequeno e velho banco de madeira, daquela vez. Todos a tocaram e logo sentiram como se estivessem sendo puxados por um tipo de gancho em seus umbigos. E, quando aquela sensação desconfortável passou, eles se viram diante do hospital St. Mungus.

– Por onde é o quarto dela? – Perguntou Remus, olhando para todas as direções do hospital.

– É para lá – Ele apontou para o lado direito – Vamos logo.

Charlotte e James seguiram à frente dos dois, como já pudia ser previsto. Ambos pareciam muito ansiosos para ver aquela ruiva mais uma vez, mesmo que soubessem que ela não acordaria assim. Bom, se acordasse, certamente ela não iria fazer a mínima idéia de quem era Charlotte Colleno. Aquilo era uma parte do que preocupava e magoava a loira. A outra... bom, a outra era saber que aquilo era culpa dela. Afinal, ela sabia que se não tivesse corrido feito uma maluca na direção dos Comensais, a sua amiga não estaria deitada em uma cama do hospital St. Mungus, sem memória alguma. Doía. Doía saber daquilo.

– Eu... eu não sei se vou conseguir entrar aí – Eles estavam parados na porta do quarto de Lily. E Charlotte sentia que estava praticamente à beira do choro naquele momento. O segurou fortemente.

– Você conseguirá sim – Sirius tomou sua mão e a apertou – Eu estou aqui, está bem?

Ela não entendeu o por quê, mas com aquele gesto do maroto, começou a sentir um pouco mais de segurança para abrir a porta daquele quarto e entrar. E foi exatamente aquilo que ela fez. Viu a ruiva deitada na cama à sua frente, enrolada por lençóis brancos. O seu rosto estava tão pálido que era quase possível confundir as cores. Ela andou lentamente até a cama, sentando-se na ponta dela.

– Ei! – Um homem calvo apareceu na porta do quarto – Vocês devem ser amigos da Srta. Evans, certo?

Todos assentiram naquele mesmo instante em que a pergunta foi feita.

– Senhor Potter, eu devo lhe avisar que descobri o por quê dos olhos dela estarem na situação. E descobri isto quase tarde demais – A última frase do homem fez com que todos ali se preocupassem – Eu já tomei controle de toda a situação e o problema está resolvido, apenas devo avisar que a Srta. Evans estava com uma terrível hemorragia interna. Eu realmente não sei como ela conseguiu sobreviver.

– Ela... ela está melhor agora, não está? – Perguntou James, receoso.

– Está sim. Tudo que temos de fazer agora é esperar para que a Srta. Evans acorde logo. Mas, eu creio que isto não demorará muito à acontecer. Por enquanto, tenho que ir. – Depois de um breve aceno de cabeça para todos ali presentes, ele saiu pela porta do quarto, tão rápido quanto havia entrado.

James olhou novamente para a ruiva, dando um suspiro aliviado agora. Seu coração parecia bater de modo descontrolado demais no seu peito e ele temia que pudesse sair pela sua garganta.

_

* * *

_

O ambiente branco havia mudado mais uma vez. Agora, tudo era azul e bonito. O céu era azul e o sol brilhava fortemente no mesmo, dando muito mais alegria para o local. A grama ao chão era verde, ela também parecia brilhar com a luz do sol. Haviam várias flores espalhadas pelo campo. Tudo era bonito. E tudo porque um certo garoto de cabelos negros estava sentado ao seu lado. Ela não sabia direito, mas, à toda vez que algo mudava dentro de si, o ambiente daquele lugar também mudava. Agora, ela começava a se sentir muito mais feliz do que antes e não fazia a mínima idéia do por quê. Nem queria saber. Tudo o que a importava era o garoto ao seu lado e o modo que ele a fazia sorrir.

– Às vezes acho que estou num tipo de sonho – Desabafou ela – Tudo aqui parece ser tão perfeito agora. Eu não sei mais o que é verdade e o que não é por aqui.

– Sabe... para falar realmente a verdade, você deveria saber que nada aqui é verdade – Falou ele e o seu olhar estava direcionado para algum ponto muito longe dali naquele momento.

– Você está querendo dizer que nem você é verdade? – Indagou Lily, um tanto surpresa.

– Não, eu sou de verdade. – Respondeu ele, rápido – Só não sou o que você está sonhando. Você sabe que deve voltar em breve, não é? Você sabe que deve sair daqui o mais rápido.

– Eu não quero deixar você.

– Você não me deixará – Disse James – Eu prometo que estarei lá quando você sair. Acho que eu sempre estarei lá quando você precisar, para falar a verdade.

– Mas, tem que ser necessariamente agora? Eu não posso simplesmente deixar para outra hora?

– Você tem que voltar agora – Ela fez uma careta e ele completou: – Você confia em mim?

– Confio.

Antes que ela pudesse completar que confiava apenas nele, o céu azul virou escuro novamente. O sol foi tomado por toda a escuridão. O chão abaixo dos seus pés era só mais um borrão negro. Olhou pra seu lado e viu que o garoto de cabelos negros também já não estava lá. E ela, de repente, se sentiu mais insegura do que nunca outra vez. Porém, quando ela ousou andar, a escuridão também a tomou. Sentiu o seu corpo rodar no meio do escuro vazio ali. Quando parou, ela pudia sentir o fantasma de uma luz. Lily forçou seus olhos a se abrirem e encararem a luz. Logo depois, eles se fecharam, desacostumados com a iluminação do local. Ela piscou algumas vezes. E então conseguiu abrir os seus olhos de vez. Olhou para todo o local em que estava rápido. Os seus olhos se encontraram com um castanho-esverdeado e toda a insegurança que ela havia adquirido há segundos atrás evaporou simplesmente. Antes que ela pudesse pronunciar qualquer coisa, sentiu braços envolvendo o seu pescoço e quase sufocando-a.

– Oh, Lis! – Aquela pessoa exclamou – Eu mal consigo acreditar que você acordou! Surreal! Você está muito bem e viva. Está... está como antes. Você não sabe tudo o que eu passei e...

– Você está me sufocando – Ela sussurrou baixo, esperando que a garota ouvisse. Ela ouviu. Saiu de cima da ruiva. Lily olhou para a garota com cabelos loiros e olhos castanhos – Eu não te conheço.

O olhar que a garota loira lançou para Lily foi de total desapontamento. Ela balançou sua cabeça de modo negativo e se virou para trás, encarando um garoto de cabelos negros e olhos azuis. Ele apenas passou os braços ao redor dos ombros dela e se virou para James, dizendo:

– Você tem que falar com ela agora, certo? – E o garoto de óculos apenas assentiu. O casal saiu de dentro do quarto e fecharam a porta atrás de si.

– J... quer dizer, Potter – Sua cabeça estava ficando tão confusa que quase se esqueceu de que o chamava pelo sobrenome ali. Ele estava lá, mas não era mais seu sonho. Era a realidade.

– Oi Evans – Disse ele, meio sem jeito. Ele não sabia o que pudia dizer naquela situação – Bom... você sabe por quê só se lembra de mim?

– Só me lembro de você? – Perguntou, visivelmente confusa – Do que está falando?

– Você... você perdeu a sua memória em um ataque de Comensais. Está desacordada faz... bom, acho que uma semana hoje. Aqueles dois que saíram ali são seus amigos. Quer dizer, a loira é sua amiga. O outro garoto não é tão amigo seu assim. Infelizmente ou não, você só se lembra de mim.

Lily piscou descontroladamente. As coisas não faziam mais sentido na sua cabeça. Ela se forçou a se lembrar de algo, porém, tudo o que apareceu em sua mente foi um borrão negro. E o seu sonho. Só. A única lembrança que ela tinha. Ela não se lembrava do que havia passado na sua infância nem nada. Ela só se lembrava do sonho, sabia que conhecia James Potter e... acabava por aí. Colocou a mão na direção de suas têmporas, enquanto balançava a sua cabeça de modo negativo. James a fitou preocupado.

– Desculpe – Disse ele – Desculpe... eu não queria fazer você ficar desse modo.

– Não. Você não tem por quê se desculpar, está bem? – Ela tirou as mãos da cabeça, parando de balançá-la no mesmo segundo em que o ouviu – Eu só... estava tentando me lembrar de algo.

– E você conseguiu? Conseguiu se lembrar de alguma coisa? – Sua voz soou mais anciosa do que ele esperava que soasse. Entretanto, estava pouco se importando com aquilo.

– Não. Tudo o que eu me lembro é de... de um sonho que eu tive. Você estava lá. E só.

Ele ficou um pouco frustado. Mas, no final, sabia que não pudia ter esperando tanto assim dela. É óbvio que ela não iria se lembrar das coisas de imediato. Não mesmo. Demoraria algum tempo ainda. Ele já estava pronto para dar alguma resposta, quando ouviu a porta do quarto se abrindo. Por lá, entrou o conhecido medibruxo. Ele carregava um sorriso alegre em seu rosto; com certeza já sabia da notícia.

– Ah, fico muito feliz em ver que a senhorita acordou! – Exclamou ele, alegremente, caminhando para mais próximo da cama onde os dois estavam – Você poderá sair daqui muito em breve!

– Quem... quem é o senhor? – Perguntou ela; sua expressão se tornou muito confusa.

Ela já tinha percebido que estava em um hospital diferente. Um hospital... hum, bruxo, talvez. E ela não sabia porque estava pensando aquelas coisas. Bruxos existiam, no final das contas?

– Eu sou o medibruxo que está cuidando do seu caso, minha querida – Informou ele, ainda sem tirar o sorriso de seu rosto. Em seguida, virou-se para James – Venha comigo por um momento.

O garoto assentiu e os dois se dirigiram até fora do quarto, largando Lily confusa para trás.

– Sim? – Perguntou James, esperando que o medibruxo começasse a falar.

– Eu a liberarei hoje, no horário da tarde. Você terá de ajudá-la à se lembrar de Hogwarts, certo? Aliás, aconselho que você começe o pequeno tratamento com ela ainda hoje. Você não pode forçar nada. Ela ficará muito mais confusa do que já está atualmente se o fizer. Você deverá trazê-la todo sábado. Eu mesmo avaliarei se ela está melhorando ou não. Já conversei com Dumbledore. Certo?

– Está certo – Concordou o rapaz, acenando positivamente com a sua cabeça também.

James voltou à entrar no quarto e encontrou a ruiva encarando o teto.

– Então...? – Perguntou a ruiva, assim que viu James passando pela porta e caminhando de novo para perto dela.

– Venho para te buscar mais tarde, está bem? – Ele fitou os seus olhos verde-esmeralda. Sentia saudades de vê-los brilhar do mesmo modo que brilhavam agora.

E pareciam brilhar para ele. Só que, James tinha certeza de que era apenas ilusão. Porém, ele já não sabia se era verdade ou não, quando viu um pequeno sorriso se formando nos lábios dela. Ele estava extremamente surpreso com aquilo. Ela estava sorrindo ali, para ele, no final das contas. Impossível.

– Você tinha sonhado – Começou ele, e ela apenas afirmou com a cabeça – Com o quê?

– Eu sonhei com você. E as coisas eram muito diferentes no meu sonho... mas, era um sonho.

Certo. Ela estava sorrindo pra ele. Sonhando com ele. Aquilo estava de pernas pro ar, de fato.

– O que acontecia no sonho? – Perguntou, ficando muito curioso agora.

– Eu andava pelo escuro. Eu não tinha lugar para ir e nenhuma certeza... eu não sei. Nem sabia o meu nome ou qualquer coisa assim. Tudo estava tão escuro pra mim. Aí mudou pra branco e você surgiu. Você me disse o meu nome e de repente eu sabia o seu nome também. Eu repiti e repiti. No sonho, nós não nos chamávamos por sobrenome como aqui. Mas, era um sonho. Você falava comigo, conversava.

– Uau. Realmente. Quer dizer, eu apareci do nada?

– Parece que sim – Respondeu ela. Depois, Lily pareceu pensar em algo – Você não me disse bem isso. Eu só sei que depois que você apareceu, as coisas ficaram muito mais bonitas lá.

Ela não fazia idéia do efeito que aquelas palavras pudiam causar nele. Não fazia a mínima idéia. E finalmente ele sorriu. Tudo parecia de cabeça para baixo ainda.

Mas... o que importava?

* * *

Eu meio que não gostei TANTO desse cápitulo. Não sei.

Mas, quero saber a opinião de vocês mais uma vez.

Ok... eu sempre vou querer saber. Claro.

Eu ameeeeeei mesmo as Reviews! Pensei que tava uma porcaria, mas, realmente, obrigada. De novo.

É isso. Beijos :D


	3. Retorno

**Kakau C.** – Ahh, obrigada mesmo amor! UDOAIS Obrigada por dizer que eu escrevo bem também. Não sei, eu não estava TÃO inspirada quando fiz o cápitulo, sabe? Aí eu não gostei tanto quanto tinha gostado do primeiro e essas coisas. DIOAS E eu coloquei a Charlotte com esse lado de humor, só pra quebrar um pouco todo esse "clima" da fic, sabe? Porque não é algo legal um ataque desses e isso. Eu não gosto de juntar muito drama em um só lugar. Mas... é verdade mesmo.

**Thatis** – Obrigada amor, fico feliz :D Aqui tá a continuação, hihi.

**Jen Valentine** – Verdade. É como se estivesse tudo nas "mãos" do James agora, quer dizer, só ele pode ajudar ela num momento desses e tal. Obrigada.

**Lilyzinha** – Em certo ponto é verdade, mas ela não vai ter raiva da Lily não. Aí você vê com o decorrer dos cápitulos.

**Mih Brandon Cullen** – Que bom que você amou *u* DOSAUISOA Sei bem como é! A pessoa fica tão ligada no filme que a pipoca passa a ser só um passa-tempo e quando você vai vê... Puft, acabou. Mas, enfim, saíndo da parte do filme sabe-se lá qual e voltando pra fic... É muito horrível mesmo, do jeito que eu realmente iria me sentir, e qualquer um nessa situação né? Principalmente quando é sua melhor amiga, e essas coisas.

**Maga do 4** – Eu sempre gostei do James, mas entre os Marotos, o meu preferido sempre vai ser o Remus, tipo, apaixonada sempre por ele DUAODSIA Tá aqui :D

**Aline Cullen** – Obrigada amor, e que bom que você gostou!

* * *

Quando James saiu do quarto, Sirius e Charlotte estavam aguardando-o sentados nas conhecidas poltronas. Ele andou até os dois; não foi necessário muito mais do que um aceno de cabeça pra que eles entendessem que já era a hora de ir embora. Charlotte, que já não estava mais chorando, arrumou o seu cabelo e os dois se levantaram, seguindo James separadamente.

Era sábado. O sol, que no momento em que James havia saído de Hogwarts com Charlotte e seu amigo Sirius, estava escondido por trás de uma escura nuvem, agora brilhava imensamente no céu azul. E ele tinha que confessar que já estava começando à achar que o tempo estava mudando de acordo com as situações de sua vida. Claro que era impossível demais, até para os bruxos. O tempo não poderia ser modificado de tal modo – o que era bom por um lado e ruim pelo outro. Dependia do ponto de vista.

– Suponho que os senhores tenham uma novidade para me contar, certo? – Foi a primeira frase que ouviram ao chegar novamente no castelo. Dumbledore quem havia pronunciado-a. Fitaram o diretor com olhos surpresos, porém, foi Sirius quem se recuperou logo:

– O doutor disse algo para o senhor? – Perguntou, tendo certeza de que estava dizendo o que o que estava na ponta da língua dos demais presentes.

– Não – Respondeu o senhor, um leve sorriso brotando de seus lábios – Não é algo muito difícil ler os olhos de alguém. Vocês apenas precisam de concentração. Afinal, os olhos são a janela da alma.

– Certo – Quem havia dito era Charlotte – Ela está acordada agora. É isso.

Antes que alguém pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, Charlotte saiu rapidamente da sala. Todos a olharam um pouco espantados com a sua atitude, porém, a entendiam perfeitamente bem.

– O que ela está passando agora não está sendo fácil – Eles ouviram a voz suave do diretor os trazendo mais uma vez para a realidade. Viraram para o senhor de idade sentado à frente.

– Não é mesmo. Ela está se culpando muito – Disse Sirius, encolhendo os ombros enquanto seus próprios pés se tornavam muito mais interessantes de se ver do que o rosto dos dois homens.

– Enfim... – Agora Dumbledore estava se dirigindo à James – Houston disse um horário para você ir buscá-la?

– À tarde.

– Você poderá aparecer em minha sala em qualquer horário da tarde que desejar. Apenas lembre que você tem de fazer suas refeições – O seu tom de voz era de divertimento.

– Obrigado, professor – Adiantou-se Sirius, que agora já tinha levantando os seus olhos – Vamos agora, para comunicar a notícia para o restante dos nossos amigos. E abriu um sorriso amarelo demais.

Dumbledore apenas acenou com a cabeça. Os dois viram aquilo como uma grande oportunidade de sair do local, seguindo rapidamente para a porta da sala.

– Você nunca foi assim por causa de uma garota, Almofadinhas – As sombrancelhas de James já estavam arqueadas, enquanto ele tentava achar uma explicação para tudo aquilo.

– Quem disse que eu queria sair de lá por causa dela?

– Eu te conheço, você sabe bem – E Sirius sabia que aquilo era verdade. A parte de que James o conhecia muito bem, eu quero dizer. O restante ele ainda tinha dúvidas – Você nunca foi tão apressado e nunca tão preocupado com uma garota assim. Eu só quero entender como isso aconteceu do nada.

– Não sei do que você está falando – Em um momento infantil, Sirius colocou as mãos sobre seus ouvidos e começou a cantarolar uma música qualquer, impedindo que James continuasse à falar.

Sem mais nenhuma opção para aquele caso, o Maroto de óculos apenas riu. Ele tinha consciência de que o seu melhor amigo e irmão de consideração sempre fora assim, desde mais novo. Sempre seria. Era o tipo que seria um eterno Maroto e aquilo que mais orgulhava. Porém, ser um Maroto não quer dizer necessariamente que você faz o tipo 'crianção'. Mas... cada caso é um caso diferente.

Remus era uma ótima opção daquilo. Ele sempre fora um Maroto, mas nunca igual aos demais. O mais tímido e responsável dos quatro. Aquele que nunca participava das brincadeiras, e mesmo assim lá estava ele para rir das brincadeiras que Sirius e James faziam. Sem nunca fazer nada para impedi-las. Já tinha consciência de que ele apenas havia recebido o cargo de Monitor, por ser a última esperança do diretor de pará-los – além de suas notas altas e responsabilidade, claro. De nada adiantou.

Uma vez Marotos, eles sempre seriam daquele modo. Mesmo que crescessem, amadurecessem.

– Vamos, Almofadinhas! Você não pode ficar com as mãos em seus ouvidos sempre! – A tentativa de James fora toda em vão, pois nada o amigo pudia ouvir. Apenas via a boca dele se movimentando e só aquilo, pois continuava com a sua chata musiquinha, mesmo que já fosse para si próprio.

– Eu não quero ouvir você falando de coisas sem sentido – Disse, e aquilo soava como se Sirius tivesse realmente conseguido escutar alguma coisa.

– Eu não estou mais falando coisa alguma! – Apesar de Sirius não ser muito bom em leitura lábial e coisas daquele tipo, conseguiu entender o que James estava querendo dizer naquele momento e parou de cantarolar, tirando suas mãos de cima de seus ouvidos – Finalmen-

– Vocês dois vão ficar aí parados ou vão entrar de uma vez por todas? – Ouviram uma voz. Viram que estavam parados em frente ao quadro da Mulher Gorda apenas naquele instante – Eu tenho assuntos muito importantes à serem tratados em outros quadros e não tenho todo o tempo do mundo!

– Sangue de Unicórnio! – Apressou-se Sirius, antes que a Mulher dissesse mais qualquer coisa. E assim que o quadro girou, revelando uma passagem por trás, os dois adentraram – Eu não sei o quê deu nela, pra ficar assim. Quer dizer, está mais estressada do que é normalmente.

– Quem vai saber? – James deu de ombros e o outro apenas concordou.

A sala comunal da Grifinória estava praticamente vazia, a não ser por um garoto de cabelos meio aloirados sentado ao fundo da sala, perdido demais nas suas tarefas e pergaminhos para perceber que os dois haviam chegado ali. E algumas primeiranistas jogavam xadrez também, sem perceber. Os dois, que já estavam acostumados à encontrar Remus estudando daquele modo. Ainda mais, porque aquele era o último ano em Hogwarts e ele realmente estava tentando se focar nos N.I.E.M's.

– Nós temos novidades! – Anunciou Sirius, alegremente, enquanto se sentava ao lado de Remus e roubava o pergaminho em que ele estava escrevendo para que o Maroto prestasse atenção nos dois.

– Me devolve, Almofadinhas. – Ele tentou pegar da mão do amigo, em vão – Tenho que terminar os relatórios ainda hoje. Assim, terei o domingo livre para estudar para os N.I.E.M's e...

– Você ouviu o que eu acabei de dizer, Aluado? – Perguntou, fazendo com que o amigo parasse de tentar pegar o pergaminho que estava na sua mão e refletisse por alguns segundos, negando com a sua cabeça logo em seguida – Eu disse que nós temos _novidades_ para te contar. Que envolvem a Evans.

– Ahhh, sim. Então fale logo e me devolva esse pergaminho, eu estarei escutando.

Sirius devolveu o pergaminho para o loiro no mesmo momento, que o pegou rapidamente só para confirmar que o amigo não tomaria de suas mãos mais uma vez. Virou para James, esperando algo.

– Ela acordou – Começou James, pronunciando-se pela primeira vez desde que havia entrado na sala comunal da Grifinória. Ele apenas estivera observando os amigos – Voltará para cá essa tarde.

– Hum... isso explica muita coisa – Remus parecia estar pensando sobre algo, mas, ao sentir os olhares indagadores de seus amigos sobre si, apenas explicou: – Colleno saiu da passagem do retrato um tanto desesperada há pouco tempo atrás. Antes de vocês chegarem. E correu para o dormitório.

Ao se lembrar da loira, Sirius sentiu uma repentina pontada em seu peito. Algo que reconheceu facilmente como preocupação. No final, ele sabia que James tinha razão de algum modo. Ele nunca havia se preocupado com garotas daquele modo. E ele ainda não conseguia entender por quê diabos tudo tinha ocorrido tão rápido. Da noite pro dia, assim como fora o ataque dos Comensais e o problema de Lily.

Ele se esforçou o máximo que pode para aguentar aquilo em seu peito. Nunca havia percebido de fato como aquela sensação pudia ser tão persistente. Certo. Ele nunca tinha sentido-a em sua vida.

* * *

Todas as cortinas do dormitório feminino do sétimo ano estavam fechadas. O ar estava abafado e era quase impossível respirar ali dentro. Algumas camas estavam desfeitas; outras estavam arrumadas. Havia uma cama ao fundo do dormitório que estava com as cortinas envolvendo-a, de modo que acabava não sendo possível se ver o que acontecia dentro da mesma. O dormitório parecia vazio, porém, qualquer um que olhasse por trás daquelas cortinas poderia ver muito bem uma garota de cabelos loiros.

O seu rosto estava marcado por várias marcas de lágrimas, marcas que pudiam ser vistas só na luz. E ela se mantinha na maior escuridão possível justamente por aquilo. Não queria a luz agora.

Aquilo era muito mais doloroso do que ela imaginava que pudesse ser. Muito mais. Ela não pudia adivinhar que passaria por uma coisa daquele tipo, pior, que sua melhor amiga passaria por aquilo. Ela... ela não havia planejado nada daquilo tipo e com certeza tiraria de seus planos se fosse possível voltar ao passado. Acabou descobrindo que o tempo não pudia ser modificado, também.

Culpa. Aquela culpa era como um veneno para si. Culpa. Agora ela sabia o que era aquele gosto se dissolvendo em sua boca toda vez que lembrava-se do que havia acontecido. Amargo como o veneno. Um gosto ainda mais forte por saber que era a verdadeira culpada por sua melhor amiga estar lá. Culpa. Ela sabia que a culpa não adiantaria para nada agora. E não adiantaria para nada tentar tirá-la. Acabaria se culpando até o momento em que Lily conseguisse recuperar a sua memória.

Ela sabia muito bem que aquilo demoraria um pouco à acontecer. O futuro era incerto, o futuro sempre fora muito incerto e muito mais agora que estavam naqueles tempos. Ainda sim. Ela gostaria de poder ter a certeza de que Lily se lembraria dela no final de tudo aquilo. Queria ela de volta.

Desejava que ela se lembrasse de tudo o que elas haviam passado juntas, das provas de que sua amizade era forte e inabalável. E ela demoraria para se lembrar. Tudo culpa dela, de Charlotte.

Os outros diziam constantemente que ela não deveria se culpar; que ela não sabia o que poderia acontecer quando correu para os Comensais da Morte. Era certo. Mas, ela não deveria ter agido daquele modo, não deveria ter agido como uma irresponsável daquela maneira. Sua irresponsabilidade, sua falta de noção do perigo – como a própria Lily sempre estava acostumada à dizer –, levaram a sua amiga até o lugar onde ela estava. E ela simplesmente não conseguia suportar aquele sentimento.

Charlotte e Lily nunca foram o que se pudia dizer como iguais. Nem muito diferentes. Lily, sem a menor sombra de dúvidas, tinha um senso de responsabilidade muito maior do que a loira. Charlotte só sabia ser responsável quando se tratava de suas tarefas. Nada mais. Lily tinha senso de perigo, sabia de modo especial quando estavam próximas à um e se afastava do mesmo. Charlotte corria para ele. A loira sempre teve um senso de humor maior do que o de Lily – não que o da ruiva fosse pouco. Apenas o da loira que era grande demais. E Charlotte sempre adorou o sarcasmo.

Elas pudiam ser diferentes em certos pontos. Mas, eram iguais em outro. Não o oposto.

Charlotte abraçou os próprios joelhos, agradecida por suas lágrimas terem secado por hora. Sabia que uma hora elas voltariam alguma hora. Ela sempre gostou de se demonstrar forte para os outros, eles acreditavam tão bem naquilo que nem era necessário muito fingimento. No fundo, apenas Lily sabia que ela era fraca. O quão fraca ela era – e não era pouco. O oposto do que todos esperavam. O oposto. Todas as perdas que teve em sua vida a tornaram daquela maneira. Fraca, instável e insegura por dentro.

Levantou da cama, abrindo as cortinas e se encaminhando para um banho, por fim. A dor em seu peito não teria fim agora. Ela teria que começar a suportá-la; não haviam mais opções.

Desceu do dormitório meia hora mais tarde, quando a sua aparência tinha melhorado um pouco. A sala comunal da Grifinória estava absolutamente vazia, pois já era o horário do almoço. Ela nem tinha conseguido se lembrar de que tinha um estômago ainda – só quando o mesmo roncou quando Charlotte se lembrou do horário do almoço. Ela deu de ombros, saíndo pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda.

– Colleno! – Ouviu uma voz pouco conhecida chamando-a e impedindo que ela continuasse o seu caminho. Ela virou para trás, encarando os olhos azulados de uma garota. Ela era dez centímetros mais baixa do que Charlotte e tinha os cabelos castanhos e ondulados na sua cintura. Dorcas Meadowes, uma velha conhecida de Lily, da Corvinal. Entretanto, ela e Charlotte nunca foram amigas – Você tem... bom, você já tem notícias da Lily? Quer dizer, faz tempo que eu não estou sabendo de nada. Me preocupa.

– Eu... – Ela ainda estava indecisa em contar ou não as novidades. Imaginava que todo o castelo já soubesse da mesma, pois o que não faltava dentro do mesmo eram fofoqueiros. Os olhos da garota à sua frente brilharam, esperando anciosamente que ela continuasse sua frase – Não... não sei de nada.

– Ah! – Agora a garota parecia um pouco desapontada, depois de tanto suspense e nada – Tudo bem. Também, obrigada... quer dizer, obrigada por ter perdido alguns segundos da sua vida comigo.

Antes que a loira pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, Dorcas saiu rapidamente da frente da mesma, tomando uma direção oposta à aquela que dava para o salão principal. Sabia muito bem que, se fosse ela ali no lugar da garota, teria dito um "muito obrigada por nada" e saído simplesmente. Mas, é claro, nem todas as pessoas gostavam de ser tão sincero. Afinal, sinceridade às vezes machuca. Ainda sim, Charlotte estava muito acostumada com uma. E aquele era um ponto em comum com Lily.

Ela balançou sua cabeça de modo negativo, tentando espantar os pensamentos sobre Lily e a sua conhecida culpa que começava a brotar juntamente com aqueles pensamentos. Continuou a seguir o seu caminho, como se nada tivesse acontecido e nenhuma dor existisse em seu peito. É claro, ela deveria ter a noção de que aquilo era inútil. Mais da metade do castelo sabia das coisas e há muito tempo. Apesar de ter a mania de guardar tudo exclusivamente para si própria, os outros ainda conseguiam perceber.

* * *

Apesar de estar até concentrado nas empadas com recheio de queijo em seu prato, o pescoço de Sirius já não aguentava mais os movimentos bruscos que o garoto fazia, toda vez que ouvia o barulho de uma cadeira sendo puxada na mesa e alguém se sentando na mesma. Remus não deixava de perceber – já que o restante estava muito concentrado em sua própria comida, para perceber detalhes assim. Ele já imaginava quem Sirius pudia estar tanto esperando. E teve a confirmação quando viu Charlotte Colleno atravessar a porta do Salão Principal, caminhando com passos leves até a mesa da Grifinória. Ela pousou as suas mãos sob o encosto da cadeira que estava ao lado de Sirius, fazendo com que ele engolisse logo sua comida e levantasse a cabeça para olhá-la, agora, abrindo um típico sorriso galanteador.

– Sentando ao meu lado, hm? – Perguntou, apontando com o olhar para as mãos de Charlotte, as que ainda estavam pousadas sob a cadeira ao lado do Maroto.

É claro que qualquer uma coraria naquela situação, mas, ela não estava nem aí. Tirou suas mãos de cima da cadeira, colocando um sorriso sarcástico em seus lábios. Ela se abaixou até ficar à altura de Sirius – que agora parecia mais baixo do que ela, por estar sentado, obviamente.

– Eu não sentaria aí nem que fosse o último lugar vazio do mundo. Seria muito melhor comer em pé, do que ter a sua presença como companhia, _Black_ – Disse, fazendo questão de frisar o sobrenome. E em seguida, ela voltou a ficar com a sua postura normal, sem se abaixar, começando a caminhar para um tanto mais longe dele, parando à frente da cadeira vazia ao lado de Remus – É muito melhor sentar aqui, ao lado do Lupin, sabia? Mil vezes ele do que você, querido.

Sirius abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, porém, foi interrompido rapidamente por James:

– Vocês não vão começar a discussão do seu relaciomento agora, vão? – Falou, enquanto pegava um guarda-napo e passava distraídamente em sua boca – Quer dizer, não dá pra entender. Parece que os dois amam se provocar, quando a Colleno não está chorando nos braços do Almofadinhas e o mesmo está a consolando como se não houvesse nada... como se vocês dois fossem até algo mais.

Charlotte desviou o olhar da mesa naquele mesmo momento, corando furiosamente e desejando que ninguém ali estivesse percebendo aquilo. É claro que não estavam – eles estavam mais interessados na reação de Sirius Black; que havia acabado de sentir suas bochechas ardendo. Aquilo não estava nada certo. Aonde é que Sirius Black iria ficar daquele modo? Ele não pudia e não iria amolecer. _Nunca_.

– Tudo bem, Colleno... – Conseguiu dizer, na tentativa desesperada de fazer com os seus amigos parassem de olhar para ele como se fosse alguma aberração ou coisa do tipo –, eu proponho uma trégua.

– Nada mais de provocações ou qualquer coisa do tipo? – Foi Remus quem se adiantou à falar, já que tinha absoluta certeza de que Charlotte não concordaria com aquilo, caso não fosse confirmado.

– É – Concordou Sirius, que parecia um pouco relutante em dizer aquilo.

– Colleno?

– Está bem! – Desistiu a garota, jogando os seus braços para ao alto, apenas para dar um pouco mais de ênfase para o que havia dito – Eu aceito a trégua, Black. Nada mais de provocações e brigas. Só que, se você ousar falar qualquer tipo de coisa que me irrite, querido, vou esquecer isso.

– Eu? Te irritar? Imagine! Eu nunca te irritei nunca em minha vida, Colleno – Sirius esbanjou um sorriso cínicio em seu rosto, fazendo com que Charlotte quisesse voar em cima do seu pescoço. Mas não pelo que ele havia dito, e sim porque o sorriso fez com que um choque elétrico desconhecido percorresse o corpo dela, subindo da ponta dos seus dedos do pé até seu último fio de cabelo dourado.

– Será que dá pra vocês pararem? – Eles uma voz diferente do conhecido; uma voz que todos ali não ouviam já fazia alguns dias. Viraram para encarar o rosto redondo de Peter Pettigrew, que parou de comer e agora olhava para todos eles com uma expressão zangada – Eu quero comer em paz, sabia?

Charlotte rolou os olhos. Quando todos pensavam que ele diria algo útil finalmente, vinha aquilo. É, realmente. Eles não pudiam ter esperado muita coisa de alguém que passa um bom tempo comendo.

– Eu também acho melhor vocês pararem – Concordou Remus, depois que Peter já tinha voltado a sua atenção totalmente para a montanha de comida que _ainda_ existia no seu prato – Quer dizer, vocês sabem que os verdadeiros bringuentos eram Pontas e Evans. E parece que eles vão parar, não é? Então, eu acho que nós merecemos um pouco de paz, depois de sete anos de brigas deles dois.

– É, tudo bem. Mas, ninguém sabe se os dois vão parar mesmo ou o que vai acontecer depois. E a Evans ainda vai sair do hospital hoje a tarde. Dúvido muito que, quando ela conseguir sua memória de volta, vá falar com o Pontas normalmente. Como se eles fossem verdadeiros melhores amigos.

– O caso é que, Black, ninguém sabe o que vai acontecer depois. Ninguém. Então, nós podemos adivinhar nada por agora. Vamos deixar as coisas rolarem – Foi tudo o que a loira disse, voltando a sua atenção para a sua comida totalmente depois de dizer aquilo. Preferia não continuar a falar sobre Lily.

Todos conseguiram perceber muito bem aquilo, com a ação da loira. Voltaram a comer sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra, procurando se concentrar em seus próprios pratos de comida. O restante daquele almoço passou silencioso demais, o contrário do que estava ao começo. Assim que terminou de comer, a loira levantou da sua cadeira e se despediu dos Marotos apenas com um aceno de cabeça.

– Nunca entenderei a mudança de humor constante da mulheres – Afirmou James, balançando sua cabeça de modo negativo, ainda sem tirar os olhos de seu próprio prato, que já estava quase vazio.

– Eu nunca entenderei a mudança de humor constante da _Colleno_, Pontas – Concertou Sirius, que já tinha conseguido de terminar de almoçar. O que parecia até um milagre, pois ele demorava de tal jeito que o único que conseguia passá-lo era Peter e olhe lá. Porém, ele não tinha a mesma barriga que o seu amigo. E qualquer um pudia ver aquilo muito bem.

– Nós não deveríamos ter tocado no 'assunto Evans'. Se vocês não foram espertos para perceber, ela ficou desse modo porque começamos à falar da sua amiga. – Explicou Remus, que ficou surpreso pela rapidez dos seus amigos para entender coisas que estavam na frente de seus narizes.

– Ahhh – Os dois disseram ao mesmo tempo, enquanto compreensão e arrependimento passava por suas faces. Sirius levantou o rosto para a porta do salão principal, na inútil esperança de que a loira ainda pudesse estar por lá. É claro que ela deveria ter voltado para a Torre da Grifinória. Se levantou.

– Eu... eu vou ali atrás dela, só pra confirmar que ela não vai tentar suicídio, é claro – Disse, um tanto longe da mesa. Evitou ficar para não ouvir os comentários de seus amigos, os quais tinha certeza de que ouviria. Comentários estúpidos de quem não sabia nada daquilo. A verdade é que nem ele próprio estava sabendo de tudo o que se passava. E, pelo andar das coisas, nem gostaria de saber.

Saiu rápido do salão principal, sem ligar para as garotas que suspiravam para ele. Ele acabou se acostumando perfeitamente bem com aquilo. Claro, depois que o grupo dos Marotos se formou, a fama deles aumentou. Todas. Até mesmo a de Peter Pettigrew – apesar de que, a fama dele era diferente das dos outros, apenas daquele que ficava seguindo e babando pelo restante dos outros. Quando já tinha se afastado dos outros alunos, tirou um pergaminho de dentro de suas vestes.

– _Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom_ – Sussurrou, apontando a varinha para ele. Logo em seguida, várias letras começaram a aparecer no pergaminho e formaram um mapa completo do castelo, passando à mostrar o nome de cada uma das pessoas e a posição em que elas se encontravam. Olhou na parte da Torre da Grifinória, em busca do nome _C. Colleno_ em algum ponto da mesma. Não achou lá. Ele acabou por localizá-la em um lugar muito próximo ao Lago Negro. Apontou a varinha mais uma vez para aquele pergaminho e desta vez, sussurrou: – _Malfeito feito_ – O mapa sumiu, e ele guardou nas suas vestes.

Caminhou com passos largos e rápidos, saíndo pelos portões do Saguão de Entrada rápido. Viu o tempo lá fora absolutamente lindo. Várias pessoas estavam do lado de fora do castelo, aproveitando. Ele queria poder estar lá mais uma vez, com os seus amigos, sem preocupações. Agora, isto tinha virado um tanto impossível. Sempre existiam preocupações em um tempo como aquele, sempre. No ínicio não era daquele modo. As coisa se modificaram com o tempo, Voldemort surgiu com o tempo. E iria embora com o tempo, também. Apenas não era possível saber quando aquilo aconteceria.

O vento parecia cada vez mais forte à medida que ele se aproximava do Lago Negro. Parou antes de chegar no mesmo, semicerrando os olhos azulados em busca dos cabelos loiros. Logo, ele viu cabelos dourados voando e brilhando com aquele vento, cabelos que se encontravam tão próximos da água. Ele, se desesperando com a possibilidade de ela estar de fato tentando suicídio. Começou a correr rápido.

– CHARLOTTE COLLENO, PARE! – Berrou com toda a sua voz, desesperado e preocupado.

Ele teve que para bruscamente, caso contrário, iria acabar esbarrando com a loira que acabara de virar o rosto para encará-lo. Foi aí que ele finalmente percebeu que ela não estava querendo se jogar, ela nem ao menos estava tão próxima do Lago Negro quanto parecia, de longe. Droga, ele pensou. Ele tinha certeza de que muita gente estaria rindo da sua cara agora, ou olhando assustado para ele. Certo, Sirius nunca tinha corrido atrás de uma garota. E ele acabara de correr atrás de uma. Por uma justa causa!

– Você está ficando louco, Black, ou é só uma leve impressão minha e do restante do castelo? – O sarcasmo era mais uma vez presente na voz da loira. Ele encolheu os ombros.

Sempre odiou aquele sarcasmo. Sirius jamais tinha ouvido a voz de Charlotte se dirigindo à ele se não tivesse carregada com aquele insuportável sarcasmo, jamais. Aquilo irritava. Ele queria ouvir sua voz verdadeira uma vez que fosse, para ele. Ahn?! Que diabos que estava pensando com _aquilo_?

– Eu não acho que eu possa ser considerado um louco, por apenas ter o hábito de correr atrás de pessoas gritando o nome das mesmas. Não vejo nada demais. – Ele preferia dizer aquilo, do que admitir que tinha ficado tão desesperado por pensar que ela estivesse tentando suicídio.

Sentou-se ao lado dela, quando percebeu que ela havia se calado e voltado à observar o lago. Ou o céu azul-claro. Não estava conseguindo indentificar muito bem. Ela lançou um olhar interrogativo, que foi respondido com um simples balançar de ombros pela parte do garoto. Charlotte nem ao menos ligou.

– Desculpe – Ele disse de modo tão baixo, que quase foi impossível escutar. Mas, ela escutou.

– Desculpar? Desculpar pelo quê, Black? – Perguntou, arqueando as sombrancelhas em dúvida. E ela pudia muito bem dizer que aquele momento era histórico. Ela nunca tinha visto Sirius se desculpando.

– Desculpe por ter continuado o assunto da Evans lá, quer dizer, sei que foi o Aluado quem tocou no assunto, mas eu continuei e...-

– Não tem problema – Charlotte o cortou, enquanto abria um sorriso pequeno e até tímido – Você não teve culpa. Eu sei que você não queria que eu ficasse assim.

Ele achou que ela tivesse ouvido os seus pensamentos, por alguns instantes. Então, sorriu o mais sincero que conseguiu colocar no seu rosto. E não foi difícil. Ela não tinha sido sarcástica.

* * *

O Maroto de óculos tinha seguido diretamente para a sala de Dumbledore, depois do almoço. Ele passou uma boa parte de seu tempo verificando se o diretor ainda estava na mesa ou não; tamanha era a sua anciosidade para reencontrar Lily. O diretor sorriu para ele enquanto saía do salão, e James sabia que deveria segui-lo até sua sala. Foi justamente aquilo que fez. Ele e Dumbledore caminharam de modo lento até chegar na sala. Parecia que a cada passo que eles davam, mais ancioso ele ficava.

Depois de ter se transportado para o St. Mungus através de uma Chave-de-Portal mais uma vez, o garoto só faltou empurrar todos que via pela sua frente quando ia passando. Chegou na ala em que a ruiva estava internada, parando de modo quase brusco quando se deparou com a porta do quarto. Abriu ela vagarosamente, verificando se realmente pudia fazê-lo ou não.

– Potter! – Ouviu uma voz doce ao seu lado. Em seguida, virou-se para encarar as esmeraldas de Lily Evans. Agora, ela já estava totalmente de pé e usava a mesma roupa do dia em que fora internada. E ela sorria tanto, fazendo com que ficasse tão brilhante quanto uma estrela ao céu. Quanto o sol, ou a lua.

– Você finalmente vai sair daqui. – Anunciou ele, o óbvio. – Diga, não realmente é bom?

– Eu não gosto desse hospital aqui. É meio estranho. Quer dizer, hospitais devem ser estranhos. Com pessoas doentes sempre. É isso que torna os hospitais estranhos e ruins, não é?

– Sim, é verdade – Uma terceira voz respondeu, recém-chegada no antigo quarto de Lily – Parece que o senhor Potter se apressou muito em vim buscá-la, não é? Bom, suponho que já saiba de tudo.

– Claro. Ajudar, vim aos sábados para ver se o processo está progredindo. Certo. – Disse ele, de modo pausado, como se memorizasse cada um daqueles itens no momento.

O doutor apenas acenou com a cabeça, sorrindo abertamente. Depois de se despedir da ruiva, os dois saíram na direção da Recepção do St. Mungus. James sabia que talvez não fosse o certo, só que ele tinha uns certos planos para dar uma pequena visita ao vilarejo antes de seguir para o castelo com ela. E não que ele estivesse aproveitando a falta de memória dela, não mesmo.

– Vamos, Evans, se segure em mim por um instante. Nós vamos voltar para o castelo – Estendeu o seu braço direito para a garota, enquanto começava a se concentrar para a aparatar.

– Castelo? Então Hogwarts é...? – O restante da pergunta dela ficou perdida no ar, em algum que ele não pode indentificar muito bem. Provavelmente, deveria ter ficado no St. Mungus.

Eles sentiram que estavam sendo puxados para dentro de algum tipo de encanamento. Quando a estranha sensação parou, os dois estavam na frente dos portões de um imenso castelo. Alguma parte da consciência de Lily afirmou no mesmo momento em que ela pôs os olhos ali, que aquele era o castelo do qual Houston havia dito para ela, apenas de modo superficial. Ele tinha garantido que James explicaria. E ela guardou todas as suas perguntas para o garoto de cabelos negros ao seu lado.

– O castelo parece ser tão lindo por aqui por fora – Murmurrou ela, admirando a paisagem. Olhou para o lado, visualisando aquele pequeno vilarejo também. Era bonito. Não tanto quanto o castelo.

– Ele é ainda mais bonito por dentro – Garantiu ele, abrindo um sorriso ao ver a garota daquele modo. Ela parecia ainda mais encantadora quando se encantava por algo.

Confuso, era um fato. Mas, ela era encantadora de qualquer de qualquer maneira. Balançou a sua cabeça, tentando espantar aqueles pensamentos não tão estúpidos da mesma. Não era uma boa hora e ele sabia muito bem daquilo. Apenas ficava muito difícil controlar os seus próprios pensamentos às vezes.

– Como é que nós vamos entrar no castelo? Como é que nós vinhemos parar aqui, primeiro? Não sei muita coisa sobre o castelo ainda. Quer dizer, eu não me lembro de muita coisa – Encolheu os seus ombros, enquanto a curiosidade a consumia cada vez mais. Curiosa, sempre muito curiosa.

– Vamos entrar por algumas... passagens. Vinhemos para cá através de aparatação – Explicou, e apontou para algumas casas do vilarejo. Ela abriu a boca para perguntar algo, porém, ele já fazia noção do que ela ia perguntar e respondeu antes dela fazê-lo: – Aparatar é ir de um lugar para o outro. Você já deve ter percebido o modo que as coisas são feitas, não é?

– Sim. Quer dizer, eu já sabia o que era aparatação. Eu só queria perguntar para você o que nós dois viemos fazer fora do castelo, quando nós já deveríamos estar lá dentro, você sabe.

Ele revirou os olhos, ainda sem deixar de sorrir. Apesar de perder a sua memória, ela acabou não mudando em muita coisa a sua personalidade. Sempre fora muito correta com esse tipo de coisa.

– Eu só quero te mostrar o vilarejo – Respondeu ele, oferecendo a sua mão para a garota. Como um convite. Não apenas para pegá-la, e sim para dizer se queria ou não conhecer lá.

Quando a mão de Lily se tocou com a de James, ela sentiu como se o seu coração pudesse parar em seu peito. Por alguns segundos, pensou até que poderia morrer com alguma parada cardíaca. Depois, ela acabou tendo de assumir para si própria que aquela fora apenas uma reação. Estranha. Estranha. Os dois começaram a caminhar pelo vilarejo, sem se importar de que as pessoas viravam para olhá-los. Só os que já não tinham mais nada para fazer ali, obviamente. O restante não ligava, também.

– Ali é o Três Vassouras. Os alunos de Hogwarts vão muito para lá quando há passeios – Apontou para uma casa do outro lado da rua em que eles estavam – Ali é a Zonko's, onde vende diversas coisas... interessantes para quem gosta de quebrar as regras do castelo.

– Imagino que você deve estar dentro daqueles que quebram as regras, não é?

– É claro que sim – Sorriu ele – Você não se parece comigo nisto. É muito mais certinha, jamais faria qualquer coisa desse tipo. À menos que você tenha bebido ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

– Se nós éramos o contrário – Começou ela, pensativa –, então nós brigávamos? Ou nós sempre fomos amigos ou qualquer coisa do tipo?

– Você sempre me odiou – O brilho do sorriso dele pareceu sumir – E por isso que eu ainda não consegui entender por quê você só se lembra de mim. É tão... pouco provável.

– Eu deveria estar cega, ou muito errada. Você realmente parece ser legal, Potter.

* * *

Eu SEI que nesse cápitulo não mostra muito JL! Mas, eu precisei me focar na dor da Charlotte só por um momentinho e espero que vocês não me matem, sério DIOADIOAS.

E tipo, se eu errei qualquer coisa ou até o nome de alguém, relevem. Eu não estou raciocinando muito bem nessas horas.

Ahhh, reviews always!

Beijos *-*


End file.
